Spice
Spice was a moll that appealed to Two-Face's bad side. Spice fit into a "bad girl" stereotype in sharp contrast to Sugar. Biography Not much was known about Spice except that she was a henchwoman for Two Face's gang. Her competitor for Two-Face's affections was a blonde called Sugar. A man calling himself the "Riddler" tracked them down at Two-Face's Hideout, he showed The Box to Two-Face and demonstrated its capabilities on Sugar and Spice, with Riddler and Two-Face stealing part of Spice's IQ and promised that he would help them solve "The greatest Riddle of all, the mother of all Riddles: who is Batman?" in return for helping him steal production capital and place boxes all over Gotham City. They formed an alliance and hid out at Riddler's hideout at his factory that was called NygmaTech where Riddler developed a strong mind device to drain knowledge from the citizens of Gotham. Spice used the handheld brain beam device on a regular basis while lounging with Two-Face and Sugar. NygmaTech party robbery While Edward Nygma and Sugar were at the Ritz Gotham showing Gotham's elite his new improved box, Two-Face, Spice, and Two-Face's Thugs broke in and started to rob the guests in an attempt to draw out the Batman into a trap. Spice assisted in collecting jewels and valuables from the the guests, whom she threatened with a whip she had brought. Batman arrived soon after and she fled the building while Two-Face led him into a sewer trap. Claw Island "game show" assistant After she found out from the Riddler and Two-Face that Bruce Wayne was Batman, Spice became part of a trap for the Dark Knight. The Riddler invited Batman to Claw Island after he captured Dr. Chase Meridian and then Robin. Riddler told Batman him that he knew who he was and if they could truly co-exist. Sugar suddenly appeared, pulled down a curtain on a glass cylinder, and revealed Chase. Spice appeared, pulled down the curtain of the other one, and revealed Robin. The Riddler gave Batman a choice to rescue Chase or Robin, but Batman distracted him by giving him a riddle of his own long enough for him to destroy the mind device, which warped the Riddler's mind in the process. As Riddler's Lair exploded around them, Spice and Sugar escaped. What happened to them after that was unknown, but the pair are still aware of Batman's secret identity. Appearances *''Batman Forever'' *''Batman Forever (Novelization)'' *''Batman Forever Comic Adaptation'' *''Batman Forever (Video Game) '' *''Batman: Arkham City #1 '' Behind the Scenes Spice was played by Debi Mazar. Mazar trained with a whip for an action sequence deleted in the final film. Trivia * In the original script, Spice was known as "Leather", while Sugar was known as "Lace". * It was implied that Two-Face preferred Spice, while Riddler preferred Sugar. * In the novelization, it is said she and Sugar disappeared from Gotham forever to avoid capture after Two-Face was killed and Riddler was taken to Arkham Asylum. * In 2007, Debi Mazar stated on The View, that she was very depressed to the news of the filmmakers' decision to cast Tommy Lee Jones instead of Billy Dee Williams for the role of Two-Face. *Spice and Sugar appeared in issue #1 of the ''Batman: Arkham City'' comics. Gallery Spice_-2-.jpg Spice.JPG Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_and_Spice.jpg| Sugar-spice.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_and_Spice_3.jpg PimpinAintEasy.png Two-Face, Sugar and Spice.jpg| SugarTwofaceSpice2.jpg SugarTwofaceSpice.jpg Category:Batman Forever Characters Category:Molls Category:Batman Forever Villains Category:Henchmen